dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (July 16th, 2013)
Patch Notes are a direct quote from this thread. New Zone: Wintertide Wintertide zone is now available *This continues the story line into Wintertide *Increases Adventure and Crafting level cap to 70 *New Dungeons to explore in Wintertide **Yodrak’s Thunder **Lodar Caves **Torran Prission *New Legendary Dungeon **Ironfang Fort *12 new public quests to be complete *New achievements are now Available Achievements: *New achievements to support Wintertide are now available to be earned. Will you finish them all? Emotes: *Show your emotions with the new emote system attached to the chat window. Dragon Chamber *Dragon Chamber will allow you to store dragons that you are not currently using for later use. It can be accessed through Dragon Chamber button on the Dragon Lair UI. Guild *Draconic Sanctuary Technology is now active up to Rank 3 *Guild Storage Technology is now active *Guild storage can be accessed inside the Draconic Sanctuary once acquired *Added guild storage log *Fixed client crash if you put to many words in the Guild Notice Board *Maximum amount of Guild Contribution per member has been set to 150 per day Housing: Secret Apartment added to game *The secret apartment is an upgrade for current apartments that will transform your apartment into a portal to a secret floating island for you to decorate. The island is a large enough to place many types of houses. *Players that purchased the Dragon Lord or Dragon Master per order pack will have this given to them for free. Look for it in your in-game mailbox. *When you enter you house you will auto-learn a skill to Teleport to your house. *You can add Roommates to your house/land now. *Modified the prices on apartments and land: **Base Apartment price: before: 500,000 after:100,000 **Advanced apartment price: before 150,000 after:50,000 **Luxurious apartment price: before: 300,000 after 100,000. **100x100 land price: before: 3,000,000 after:800,000 **200x200 land price: before: 5,400,000 after:2,000,000 **200x300 land price: before: 6,600,000 after:3,000,000 **300x300 land price：before: 11,100,000 after:5600000 **300x400 land price：before: 13,800,000 after:8400000 **400x400 land price：before: 22,200,000 after:12000000 **400x500 land price：before: 27,000,000 after:18000000 **500x500 land price：before: 40,500,000 after:23700000 **500x600 land price：before: 48,000,000 after:35600000 **600x600 land price：before: 67,800,000 after:44700000 Classes: *Every character will receive a free mastery reset due to the large number of changes to skills Sorcerer: *Renamed several skills and updated tool tips to be more clear *Terra Shield is now known as Earth Shield *Space Mirror (Effect) is now known as Astral Avoidance *Frost Blade (second entry) is now known as Frost Saber *Intelligence Aria is now known as Draconic Brilliance *Life Shield is now known as Shield of Life *Tenacious Shield is now known as Shield of Tenacity *Thunder Summoning is now known as Living Lightning *Magic Source is now known as Draconic Presence (Skill: Draconic Affinity) *Slow Corrosion is now known as Celestial Impact *Frozen is now known as Stasis *Ancestor’s Law is now known as Primal Elements *Fixed an issue with “Living Lightning” so it can be used correctly now *Replaced the icon image of Shield *Earth Shield: Changed magic damage 40% to magic Defense 5% and increased cool down to 35 seconds *Updated “Earth Shield”, and “Shield of Tenacity” to do 5% for each level instead of just 5% *Black Hole: Decreased buff time from 3 seconds to 2 seconds *Earth Shield, Shield of Tenacity, Shield of Life: updated values of absorption and heal effects *Dimension Rip: Removed invincibility component and replaced with immunity to stun and knockdown *Stasis: 30% heal while user is frozen *Primal Elements: Reworked ability to now have 5 levels that grant +5% cool down reduction and +1 second duration. Removed healing component. Oracle: *Renamed several skills and updated tool tips to be more clear *Bloody Sickle/Bloody Scythe is now known as Lacerate *Rapid Thunder is now known as Ethereal Power *Cold-Blooded Slice is now known as Retributive Slice *Dragon’s Claw is now known as Fiery Redemption *Soul Scorch is now known as Twin Slice *Soul Hurricane is now known as Triple Slice *Scythe Strike is now known as Dual Slice *Dance of Bloody Scythe is now known as Multi Slice *Dragon Wing is now known as Blessed Redemption *Brain Wave Attack is now known as Shocking Resolution *Dark Night Fang is now known as Harrowing Retribution *Impact Swirl is now known as Hypnotic Spiral *Wheel of Blood is now known as Umbral Retribution *Mad Dance is now known as Immortal Redemption *Surge is now known as Radiant Blast *Fist Surge (first entry) is now known as Radiant Entropy *Fist Surge (second entry) is now known as Radiant Chaos *Dragon Lore is now known as Draconic Knowledge *Blood Moon Scythe is now known as Great Scythe Mastery *Improved Concentration is now known as Draconic Premonition *Enhanced Mad Dance is now known as Enhanced Immortal Redemption *Enhanced Wheel of Blood is now known as Enhanced Umbral Retribution *Enhanced Bloody Scythe is now known as Enhanced Lacerate *Blade of Dragon Soul is now known as Draconic Empowerment *Breath of Death is now known as Final Reckoning *Shroud of Death is now known as Deathwind *Draconic Release is now known as Aspect of the Dragon *Thunder Call is now known as Divine Fury *Crisis Solving is now known as Blessed Elusion *Swallowing Blood is now known as Infernal Cleave *Blood Crescent is now known as Diabolic Sunder *Kiss of Blood is now known as Infernal Execution *Blood of the Crescent Moon is now known as Diabolic Conclusion *Vessel Rupture is now known as Apocalyptic Ruin *Blood of Full Moon is now known as Fiendish Rasp *Dark Knight is now known as Harrowing Siphon *Arctic Blood is now known as Retributive Command *Soul Tear is now known as Ravaging Affliction *Aero Blade Spiral is now known as Hypnotic Spiral *Hypnotic Spiral: added a stagger effect and made into an area attack *Fist Surge: Added repel effect *Surge: Reduced action point cost from 120 to 80 *Radiant Entropy: Reduced action point cost from 50 to 40 *Increased the attack speed of Talismans *Blessed Elusion: Increased the max amount of impairment restriction for max rank and reduced the cooldown *Physical Exercise: Increased the amount of HPs granted with each rank *Umbral Retribution: Change attack from an angle of 90 to 360 Guardian: *Renamed several skills and updated tool tips to be more clear *Blade Aura is now known as Crescent Wave *Mad Dance is now known as Razor Tempest *Dashing Slash is now known as Reckless Rush *Sunlit Chain is now known as Solar Flurry *Parry to counter attack is now known as Deflective Counter *Vortex Slash is now known as Razor Vortex *Advanced Rotary Slash is now known as Tempest Vortex *Threatening Blade Aura is now known as Improved Crescent Wave *Infinite Blade Aura is now known as Twin Crescent Wave *Tornado Blade Aura is now known as Cyclone Crescent Wave *Mad Dance (Mastery) is now known as Improved Razor Tempest *Improved Charge is now known as Energized Reckless Rush *Flame Charge is now known as Empowered Reckless Rush *Grip of War is now known as Merciless Grasp *War Slash is now known as Merciless Assault *War Termination is now known as Merciless Resolve *Sorrow Moon: Expanded the angle from 90 to 170 *Shield Slam: Fixed an error in the damage calculation *Shield Bash: Updated damage range *Brute Collision: Updated damage range *Invincibility Enhancement: Increased duration of each rank to 1 second, up to 5 seconds Ranger *Renamed several skills and updated tool tips to be more clear *Dragon Raid is now known as Punishing Strike *Dragon Wing is now known as Punishing Blitz *Dragon Tail is now known as Punishing Assault *Dragon Dance is now known as Thundering Assault *Avenger’s Hammer is now known as Death From Above *Heavy Blow is now known as Crushing Blow *Connection is now known as Draconic Empathy *Concentration is now known as Draconic Convergence *Hunting Bow is now known as Bow Mastery *Dexterity Bow is now known as Arcane Bow Mastery *Dragon Soul Mastery is now known as Draconic Heritage *Dragon Bite is now known as Annihilation Sphere *Dragon Stab is now known as Desolation Sphere *Dragon Spear is now known as Apocalypse Sphere *Draconic Empathy: Increased the amount of charisma granted with each rank *Draconic Convergence: Increase the amount of focus granted with each rank *Arcane Poison, Arcane Thunder, Dragon Thunder: Damage is now Physical based Dragon Soul Skills: *Decreased the cost from 250 to 150 on “Icing Claw”, “Corrosive Breath”, “Circle Claw”, “Flying Claw”, “Corrosion Bomb”, “Corrosion Fog”, “Impact Mark”, “Molten Flame”, “Determination”, “Chain of Flame” *Added new skills : “Ice Breath”, “Law Protection”, “Spirit Wind”, “Rising Thunder Power”, “Thunder Soul”, “Anger Protection”, “Fiery Breath”, and “Dragon Blood Shield” *Thorn Barb will now calculate correctly *Lightwell: Reduced the healing power slightly UI Changes: *Added Public Event icons to most maps *Added in additional functionally to report players spamming or being offensive in chat *Click on player or Click on the player’s name in chat and select the option *Added equipment preview from Backpack, Bank, and Item Links by pressing SHIFT + LEFT CLICK *Update dragon shard attachment to support combining up to 10 shards in one combine *Expanded Dragon Shard Bag from 504 to 512 *Dragon Info page will now display the dragons resistances *Player can now preview items in the Crafting Interface by pressing SHIFT + LEFT CLICK on the icon. *Added a lock function to the purchase of Expand Backpack and Expand Bank to prevent an error from occurring if the player spammed the purchase of them *Equipment Enhancement: Player can now lock 1 attribute on the attribute transformation system. *Macro System: An additional tab has been added to save macros for just the character you are on *Updated error message when deleting item from the main story line to be clearer that the item is for the Main storyline. *Updated the filter on the Dragon Shard Collection to show the whole word correctly General Fixes / Changes *Corrected a bug that allowed players to buy apartments/land on all servers. Should only be one apartment/land per account. *Fixed a bug that would cause you to only be able to schedule your dragon to the highest level of Dragon Dispatch that your guild had opened. Now you will be able to select any of them that have been acquired by the guild *If you select another dragon while you have the Offer to Laedis Academy dialogue open, you will no longer donate both dragons *Fixed an issue with renaming dragons that could cause a client crash *Increased the chance of learning skills through Field Training when using the Force option. *Reduced the number of times you can send a gift to each friend to 1 per day. *Corrected an issue of when you captured Balge you would get the title for Ebony Thorn. Now you will get the correct title. *Fixed an issue with leaving a group while a Draconic Flute was used would cause the dragon to be unable to be captured *Corrected an issue with name and descriptions of jobs in the Guild Interface not always saving *Fixed several bugs with the main storyline quests. *Added a Dragon Lair Manager to Droan Town *Added a check to make sure you have room in your Dragon Shard Pack before trying to open a Dragon Shard Pouch. If there is not enough room an error msg will be displayed and the pouch will not be opened. *Decreased the amount of Freindship needed to get the first rank from 3000 to 1000. *Change the icon for Friendship Gift Pack to avoid confusion with it looking the same as Dragon Shard Packs *Fixed an issue with the “Refined Qualified Lock Plate” where a right click on it was giving Plates of Marbled Meat. *Reduced the difficulty of non-fabled dragons summoned from “Resonating Draconic Flute” *Fixed “Witchcraft Pants” so they are now cloth armor *Adjusted the fit of armor on Aqua Dragons so it fits the body a bit better *Fixed an issue where clicking on the “Immortal Seraph Greathelm” in the marketplace would cause some clients to crash *Added a protection to players when they die in pvp for 30 seconds. *Fixed an issue where several equipment pieces wouldn’t show up after being dyed *Fixed several crash issues with the client that were identified *Fixed an issue where you transported into a public event, it wouldn’t display the public event quest. *Equipment that have had Costume Transformation Elixir used on them can no longer be placed in the Enhancement UI *Corrected an issue with the Raw Grass Beast in Juno Crystal Gallery so it will now come back above ground again *Player are now unable to ride in Dunar Temple *Fixed a few Public Quests so they give credit correctly and don’t have NPC’s floating in the sky *“Shrouded Corpse” quest item is now stackable *Revised the placement size of “Lilia’s Lifestyle Building”, “Large House – Lilia – Model C”, and “Modest Straw Overhang” so they are easier to place then before *Added additional resource nodes to sky islands *Added additional checks on dungeons to change the item drop rate based on difficulty and number of players in the group when starting the dungeon. *Revised the level requirement on opening of Dragon Shard Bags to be 10 levels lower than the bag level *Updated the appearance of several equipment pieces for women characters: Telde, Verona, Tarhan and Nigero’s sets. *Fixed an issue with the quest “Golem Smash” so that the Black Iron Tools can be used and the quest completed. *Reduced the maximum length of stuff effects from 2 second to 1.5 seconds *Dragon Flutes can now only be used while in the Draconic Sanctuary *Corrected an issue on the Main Story Line quest in Accursed Tower, if you were too far away when the boss was defeated you would not get the Memory. Increased range for reward. *Corrected several items sets that couldn’t be dyed: Witchcraft, Prowling, Berserk, Wanderer, Phantom, Follower, Dragon Temple Guard, and Darkness Shadow sets. *Fixed an issue that was causing some users of Win8 to not be able to launch the game *Added tooltip to beginner village selection to describe the areas and background *Added a cap of 100 to guild levels. At that point the guild will stop leveling, but players can still gain donation *Players are now unable to change channels while in the frontier *If a player owns an apartment or land they will be given message in chat on log in with info on their rent *Fixed an issue that would cause players to not be able to buy an apartment if they had sold or gave up a previous one *Fixed a client crash issue caused by some special effect on the camera *Updated roughly 6,242 text stings for localization Known Issues: *Combining more than one shard at a time using SC will fail showing an error on the screen. *Attempting to remove shards from an item that has more than one shard in it will fail using SC. *Draconic Sanctuary doesn’t provide the Dragon Alter as this time and will be activated in a future update. Category:Patch Notes